


Batter the 'human' (OFF Lilo & Stitch AU)

by TobyCan



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batter is a dumb frekin alien, Lilo & Stitch Au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is no longer fluff batter is angyyy, Yes this is an au of off and lilo & stitch, and zacharie is her older brother, idk i made this as a gift for my friend, little dumb dumb, sucre is a little kid now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyCan/pseuds/TobyCan
Summary: 8AT73R could only remember things from a few hours ago. Then being hit by a large vehicle while interrogating an amphibian. 8AT73R hides as one of the larger creatures on this planet but maybe someone will help him. In their own way.(I spent way too long on this summary)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florence_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Writes/gifts).



"You're weird." A small girl said calmly before being shushed by her assumed brother. 8AT73R jumped hearing her, the girl looked normal while the older looked like a strange creature. All the others had no face coverings while this one wore a thick, plastic cover that looked like the amphibian he saw. Ah, right before he got hit by a vehicle. 

8AT73R tried to respond but only stuttered a little. He didn't know this language that well, he couldn't talk well either. The girl tilted her head a little "Can you speak?" Her brother shushed her again. "Sucre! Stop talking to that forastero!" Her brother grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. 8AT73R stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before leaving the area.

~~~~

8AT73R walked through the forest grumbling in his own language. Nothing could make this situation worse. Except for the rain, lots of rain pouring onto 8AT73R causing him to hiss in pain. He started running through the forest but fell into the mud hissing again.

"You're really weird." That same little girl, Sucre, appeared again, this time holding a strange object that covered her from the rain. They both stared at each other for a long moment and Sucre reached the object out to him. An invite to remain dry. 8AT73R hid under the object fearfully and Sucre smiled "I can take you to my house and my big bro Zach would help you!" She said joyfully. 

8AT73R stared at Sucre before she spoke again. "What's your name?" "8AT73R." Sucre stared at him confused but then giggled a little. "That's not a name silly goose!" "It is not?" "No!" She said jokingly then pondered what to call him. Sucre looked at his baseball cap and her face lit up "I know! 8AT73R is kinda like Batter! And you're wearing a baseball cap right now!" 8AT73R nodded pretending to know what she meant.

Batter. Sounds like a nice name. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mierda!" Zacharie said as he ran out of the house. "Sucre! Sucre where are you!?" He frantically ran to the forest knowing how Sucre would often go there to play. As he began to head into the forest he heard a small voice behind him. "Hey Zach, whatcha doin?" Zacharie turned around seeing Sucre holding the hand of that strange man he saw earlier today. 

After a short moment of silence, Zacharie ran up and frantically hugged Sucre pulling her away from the man. Sucre, oblivious to her brother's concern, happily told him about her new friend. "I named him Batter! Can we keep him?" She said like Batter was a puppy she found. Zacharie looked up again to see this stranger's appearance. 

Batter held Sucre's small yellow umbrella with a blank stare. Zacharie could see how pale he was. He wasn't pale, he looked as white as a sheet. "I don't think we can keep a full-grown man." Batter cocked his head hearing that "But we kept you!" 

Zacharie made a strange noise out of shock, Batter moved back a few steps hearing the noise. Batter looked alarmed, keeping his arm out as a poor defense mechanism. "Batter?" Sucre turned her head worryingly. As Zacharie stood up Batter fled dropping the umbrella to the ground in a hurry. 

"Batter!" Sucre shouted turning around. "Where are you going?" She looked upset seeing what she thought was her new friend leave her so quickly. Zacharie held his sister's hand trying to comfort her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to school work and my -10 brain I forgot about this for a while. This chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry about that but I'm happy I actually updated this :)


	3. Powerful feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short while after Batter ran off...

Batter protected himself from the rain with a trashcan lid he stole. He grumbled to himself wishing he could have a place to hide. The light outside was dimming, Batter put together that it would be dark soon. He needed to think of a plan to avoid the rain and stay alive. Then a small noise stopped his train of thought.

Batter slowly turned to the noise. Then he saw it, that same amphibian he was talking to. Batter dropped the trash can lid and ran after it as it hopped away. He ran after it a new feeling flowing through him. 

It felt so natural, relieving even. His focus on the amphibian was sharp no matter where it hopped Batter could find it. Batter couldn't feel the burning rain pouring onto him, it was numb to him now. All he could feel was this instinct to kill, to hurt.

He leaped and grabbed the amphibian squeezing it. A psychotic smile spread across his face knowing he caught it. He felt like crushing it in his hands like he was told to do so. Batter only snapped out of it knowing he needed information about what happened. 

Batter spoke to the amphibian in his native language. He slowly asked the amphibian questions knowing he was close to killing it. It croaked in response, another language Batter didn't understand. Batter groaned in anger and shoved the amphibian into his pocket.

The rain suddenly felt as painful as before as it poured buckets onto him. Batter walked through the rain trying to find places to block the rain. He heard a vehicle approaching and that feeling emerged again. Batter took a few steps back before running at full speed towards the road.

He lept towards the truck and grabbed onto the rim. He definitely broke something but he crawled into the truck hiding under a tarp. There was a disgusting smell under there yet he finally rested after so long. His eyes began to close and the small amphibian hopped out of his pocket, there were no injuries on the amphibian luckily and it stayed by Batter's side.

Batter finally slept. It had been a long day and now he got to sleep. A peaceful rest as his skin burned and the amphibian croaked. But it didn't matter anymore, he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I forgot I made this fic. I'm sorry-


End file.
